Scorpiomon
|n1=(Pt-Br:) ScorpioRutamon[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWzrEx8MQ3g Digimon Adventure: "A vingança de MetalSeadramon"] |n2=(Fi:) Ancrustamon |s1=Scorpiomon X }} Scorpiomon is a Crustacean Digimon. A Computer virus infected the databanks of a laboratory where the investigations and excavations of ancient life forms is preformed, and took in the data of an ancient life form and evolved. It became like the life form which in ancient times was the apex of the food chain, which had a great appetite and supplied it with an ability capable of allowing it to see food that was of the finest quality. Skillfully using the tentacles that grow from its head it catches the enemy and kills them with the sharp blade that grows from its tail. When the progression of a fight becomes disadvantageous, it uses its sharp tentacles to hoist up the soil of the seabed to hide its body. The radar eye that projects from its head captures the enemy like a night vision scope, watching for the chance to create a turnabout. Attacks *'Tail Blade'This attack retains its original name of "Stinger Surprise" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and Digimon World Championship. (Stinger Surprise): Fires a beam of energy from its front claws. *'Tail Blade'This attack is named "Twin Sword" on Bo-32.: Swipes at the enemy with the multiple blades along its stinger. * : Hurls bullets or streams of sand from ventricles on its underside to blind, knock out, or bury enemies. Design Scorpiomon is a Digimon that is tan with orange markings. Like , it has a pair of compound eyes on stalks in addition to a pair of blue eyes, a disk-like mouth lined with serrated prongs, and two large 'arms' with barb-like spikes in front of the mouth. It has two large blades and three pairs of spikes on its back. It has broad paddle-like legs with bladed edges in front of a row of blades on the sides of its body. It has a tail with spiked segments that ends in a blade-like styliform. Etymologies ;Anomalocarimon (アノマロカリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Scorpiomon Name used in American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Three years later, when wild Digimon were appearing all over Earth, a Scorpiomon appeared in Australia, near the Great Barrier Reef where it was guarding a Control Spire. Joe and were there, along with Cody Hida and and Ikkakumon Digivolved into to fight the Scorpiomon but the ferocity of their battle threatened to destroy the reef. Also present was Derek, an Australian DigiDestined boy and his partner Crabmon, who Digivolved to Coelamon to help Zudomon and Submarimon knock out Scorpiomon, destroy the Control Spire, and send Scorpiomon and the Digimon back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers A Scorpiomon was among the Digimon who were sent by to capture Minami Uehara so she could be used to force the location of the V-Pet vaccine program out of her father. The Scorpiomon attacked the shrine that was home to Takato Matsuki's cousin, Kai, and his grandfather but engaged it in battle, managing to destroy it with the help of an Aero Wing Modify Card and a powerful headbutt. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Scorpiomon is a Variable dealing physical damage to one enemy.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Scorpiomon is a normal enemy in Ken's side of Darkness Server. Scorpiomon digivolves from a line 56 Seadramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Scorpiomon is a enemy in Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Scorpiomon card, titled "Stinger SP", teaches a Digimon the Stinger Surprise technique. Stringer Surprise trades the user's PP with another Digimon.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World 2 Scorpiomon digivolves from MoriShellmon and Shellmon, and can further digivolve into Plesiomon. His special attack, Tail Blade is counterattack during attacked. Digimon World 3 Scorpiomon can be found in Real World's Magasta Undersea Base. Its black color variation can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Lake of Ice and will rarely drop TP V Chips. You have to fish in order to encounter it. It is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 24/26. Digimon World 4 Scorpiomon is the second boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Scorpiomon is #210, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 216 HP, 248 MP, 128 Attack, 123 Defense, 118 Spirit, 92 Speed, and 45 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Protect 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Scorpiomon digivolves from Coelamon and can digivolve to Pukumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Scorpiomon, your Digimon must be at least level 31, with 3200 Aquan experience and 130 spirit. Scorpiomon can also DNA digivolve from Snimon and SandYanmamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 26, with 3000 Aquan experience, and 170 spirit. Scorpiomon can DNA digivolve to Devitamamon with Pipismon, to MetalSeadramon with MarineDevimon or MetalTyrannomon, or to GranKuwagamon with DinoBeemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Anomalocarimon is #134, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Health 200%, High Sniper, and Digimon Professor traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the Spirit of Water. Anomalocarimon digivolves from Coelamon and can digivolve into Pukumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Anomalocarimon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 110 attack and 155 defense. It can be hatched from the Water DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Scorpiomon can DigiFuse to Piedmon with Myotismon, Wisemon, and Argomon (Ultimate). Digimon World Championship Scorpiomon digivolves from Ankylomon, Kabuterimon, Shellmon, and Tortomon, and can digivolve to Pukumon. Digimon Heroes! Anomalocarimon is card 6-110. Digimon Soul Chaser Scorpiomon digivolves from Snimon and Shellmon. Notes and references